villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hayley Smith
Hayley "Dreamsmasher" Smith-Fisher is a daughter of Stan Smith and a character in American Dad!. ''She is also the secondary antagonist in the episode ''Season's Beatings. She is voiced by Rachael MacFarlane, the younger sister of American Dad! co-creator and producer, Seth MacFarlane, who also voiced Sonja from Family Guy. Personality Hayley is an ultra liberal. She is a casual user of marijuana, helps the homeless in Threat Levels, is in favor of gun control in Stannie Get Your Gun is intelligent, beating Roger in a battle of wits in Jack's Back], and promotes saving the environment in Finances With Wolves". Hayley majors in women's history at Groff Community College. She also occasionally drinks alcohol despite being underage. Despite her views, her actual personality is very similar to Stan Smith. She often attacks people for their practices or beliefs, but Hayley was also known to be hypocritical of her beliefs. A prime example of this was when she, Stan and Steve went to an African refugee camp in Camp Refoogee. Hayley swore that she would be doing her best to help the people during the short time she expected to be there, but, once she found out that she was going to be there for a few weeks, she went to the UN compound which turned out to be a resort-like setting with buffet food. Also, despite being a vegetarian, she has been known to eat meat, again in Camp Refoogee, for example. Antagonistic Side According to Stan, Hayley will go into a rage if someone breaks up with her meaning a man cannot safely end a relationship with her, unless she ''breaks up with the man. This rampage has also shown that she possesses incredible superhuman strength and is incapable of stopping altogether until she's been completely sedated. In Haylias, Hayley, in a trance like state due to Stan's brainwashing, married a gay man named Dill Sheppard. It turned out that Stan had her brainwashed as a kid, and, when he wanted her to settle down, he activated her training only to have her turn deadly. However, her marriage to Dill, a rich senator's son, did not last long as he was clearly gay. Their marriage was annulled shortly after the whole conflict and that after she shot Stan, Hayley turned back to normal. In "''Pulling Double Booty", Hayley had a relationship with Stan's CIA body double Bill, following one of her many break-ups with Jeff. Mistaking Bill for Stan, Hayley assaulted Bill with a salad. Upon realizing her error, she apologized which lead to them getting into a relationship. Furious, Stan threw Bill out of the window by what appeared to be his genitals, and told Bill that he could not see Hayley again. In order to stop Hayley from going on a rampage when Bill dumped her, Stan pretended to be Bill to take Hayley out on a date. When Hayley realized the ruse, she burned down a forest. Her sexual tastes lean to the extreme of S&M. She enjoys chaining up Jeff and causing him pain for her own satisfaction. This pain ranges from actual physical harm to simply belittling him at frequent intervals. This may however be part of an attempt to force Jeff to stand up to her because, when Jeff did take a more dominant role in their relationship, Hayley quickly and comfortably took a more submissive attitude. She also started her relationship with Bullock because he was the first man she met who stood up to her. In "100 A.D." Hayley and Jeff eloped, scamming her parents out of the reward money. However, she had reconciled with her parents and she and Jeff have moved back into the Smith house. In "Season's Beatings", when she learned that Stan was trying to kill Nemo, Hayley intentionally shot Stan. Later, she sent Nemo to an orphanage for safety, even after knowing that he is the anti-christ. Category:Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Singing Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Teenage Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Femme Fatale Category:American Dad! Villains Category:Humans Category:Married Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Greedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sitcom villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Delusional Category:In love villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Gunmen Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Evil Genius Category:Misandrists Category:Extremists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Scapegoat Category:Fan Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Arsonists Category:Protective Villains Category:Incestous Villains Category:Rewrite Category:Anarchist Category:Perverts Category:Communists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Rapists Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:War Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Frauds Category:Destroyer of Innocence